Image guided medical and surgical procedures utilize patient images obtained prior to or during a medical procedure to guide a physician performing the procedure. Recent advances in imaging technology, especially in imaging technologies that produce two, three, and four dimensional images, such as computed tomography (CT), magnetic resonance imaging (MRI), isocentric C-arm fluoroscopic imaging, positron emission tomography (PET), and ultrasound imaging (US), has increased the interest in image guided medical procedures.
At present, cardiac catheterization procedures are typically performed with the aid of fluoroscopic images. Two-dimensional fluoroscopic images taken intra-procedurally allow a physician to visualize the location of a catheter being advanced through cardiovascular structures. However, use of such fluoroscopic imaging throughout a procedure exposes both the patient and the operating room staff to radiation, and exposes the patient to contrast agents. Therefore, the number of fluoroscopic images taken during a procedure is preferably limited to reduce the radiation exposure to the patient and staff.
An image guided surgical navigation system that enables the physician to see the location of an instrument relative to a patient's anatomy, without the need to acquire real-time fluoroscopic images throughout the surgical procedure is generally disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,470,207, entitled “Navigational Guidance Via Computer-Assisted Fluoroscopic Imaging,” issued Oct. 22, 2002, which is incorporated herein by reference in its entirety. In this system, representations of surgical instruments are overlaid on pre-acquired fluoroscopic images of a patient based on the position of the instruments determined by a tracking sensor.
Other types of procedures include the use of electro-physiologic mapping catheters to map the heart based on measured electrical potentials. Such mapping catheters are useful in identifying an area of tissue that is either conducting normally or abnormally, however, some mapping catheters may not aid in actually guiding a medical device to a targeted tissue area for medical treatment.
Other procedures that could benefit from a navigation system include cardiac lead placement. Cardiac lead placement is important in achieving proper stimulation or accurate sensing at a desired cardiac location. Endocardial is one type of lead placement procedure that is an internal procedure where coronary vein leads are generally implanted with the use of a guide catheter and/or a guide wire or stylet to achieve proper placement of the lead. Epicardial is another type of procedure that is an external procedure for cardiac lead placement that may also benefit from this navigation system. A coronary vein lead may be placed using a multi-step procedure wherein a guide catheter is advanced into the coronary sinus ostium and a guide wire is advanced further through the coronary sinus and great cardiac vein to a desired cardiac vein branch. Because the tip of a guide wire is generally flexible and may be preshaped in a bend or curve, the tip of the guide wire can be steered into a desired venous branch. The guide wire tip is directed with a steerable guide catheter, and with the appropriate pressure, it is manipulated into the desired vein branch.
A cardiac lead may therefore be advanced to a desired implant location using a guide wire extending entirely through the lead and out its distal end. Cardiac leads generally need to be highly flexible in order to withstand flexing motion caused by the beating heart without fracturing. A guide wire provides a flexible lead with the stiffness needed to advance it through a venous pathway. Leads placed with the use of a guide wire are sometimes referred to as “over-the-wire” leads. Once the lead is placed in a desired location, the guide wire and guide catheter may be removed. A guide wire placed implantable lead is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,192,280, entitled “Guide wire Placed Implantable Lead With Tip Seal,” issued Feb. 20, 2001. A coronary vein lead having a flexible tip and which may be adapted for receiving a stylet or guide wire is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,935,160, entitled “Left Ventricular Access Lead for Heart Failure Pacing”, issued Aug. 10, 1999, each of which are hereby incorporated by reference.
Also, pacing lead procedures currently performed today for use in heart failure treatment are not optimized. In this regard, the lead placement is not optimized due to the lack of having real-time anatomic information, navigation and localization information, hemo-dynamic data, and electro-physiological data. Currently, pacing leads are simply “stuffed” into the heart without any optimization being performed due to lack of information that can be used for this optimization.
Advancement of a guide catheter or an over-the-wire lead through a vessel pathway and through cardiac structures requires considerable skill and can be a time-consuming task. This type of procedure also exposes the patient to an undesirable amount of radiation exposure and contrast agent. Therefore, it is desirable to provide an image guided navigation system that allows the location of a guide catheter being advanced within the cardiovascular structures for lead placement to be followed in either two, three, or four dimensional space in real time. It is also desirable to provide an image guided navigation system that assists in navigating an instrument, such as a catheter, through a moving body structure or any type of soft tissue.
With regard to navigating an instrument through a moving body structure, difficulties arise in attempting to track such an instrument using known tracking technology as the instrument passes adjacent or through a moving body structure, since the virtual representation of the instrument may be offset from the corresponding anatomy when superimposed onto image data. Accordingly, it is also desirable to acquire image data and track the instrument in a synchronized manner with the pre-acquired image using gating or synchronization techniques, such as ECG gating or respiratory gating.
Other difficulties with cardiac procedures include annual check-ups to measure early indications for organ rejection in heart transplant patients. These indicators include white blood cells, chemical change, blood oxygen levels, etc. During the procedure, an endovascular biopsy catheter is inserted into the heart and multiple biopsies are performed in the septum wall of the heart. Again, during this procedure, radiation and contrast agent is utilized to visualize the biopsy catheter, thereby exposing both a patient and the doctor to potential excess radiation and contrast agents during the procedure. As such, it would also be desirable to provide an image guided navigation system that assists in performing this type of procedure in order to reduce radiation and contrast agent exposure.